The New RWBY: Volume 1: Reasons and Feels
by AzaelSanti
Summary: A series of RWBY one shots with all the drama that comes with new twisted relationships. Arkos, Bumblebee, Renora, WhiteRose, BlackSun, GreekFire, etc. Set at the end of Volume 2 and will have nothing to do with Volume 3.
1. Chapter 1: Big Sister Weiss

Suddenly the door flew open to the women's bathroom at the end of the west wing of the Beacon Academy main building. A blur shot through the room, quickly throwing open the doors of each stall, confirming that no girls were in the bathroom at that moment.

Approaching the full length mirror by the door, an unsettled Blake Belladonna stood looking in the mirror. Slowly, without looking away from her reflection, Blake reached up and unwrapped the bow that rested delicately upon her head. As the bow unfolded into her hand it revealed a pair of beautiful black cat ears. Though they were lovely and satin, Blake did not see them that way.

For Blake, her ears were a badge she wore. She wanted to be proud of them and her people as she was raised. She wanted the world to accept her and other fauna as equal. Wasn't she just as capable as anyone else. Didn't she love, and care, and feel just like everyone else? Then why was what she felt worth so much less. Looking in the mirror, she began feeling as if it might be because the world was right. Maybe she was worthless.

At that moment the door opened and so entered the graceful and flawless Weiss Schnee. "Oh hey, Blake." Blake quickly moved to the sink, wiping away a tear and pretending to wash her hands.

"Hey," Blake replied looking down. Weiss' smile quickly turned quizzical as she turned to look at Blake. The girl seemed distraught and uncomfortable, something felt off. That's when Weiss noticed Blake's ears. She had missed it at first because she was so used to seeing Blake without her bow in the room. But here? In public? Something was wrong.

"Hey, Belladonna. What are you doing… here?" Weiss queried as she began applying makeup in the mirror. "Isn't your next class in the north tower?" Weiss wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on with Blake but she wanted to play it cool until she was sure what was wrong.

"I don't know. I'm just here." Blake tried to sound distant and dismissive, but she knew she was barely succeeding and so did Weiss.

"No, really what's going on?"

"Noth.." Blake turned and ran for the door.

Weiss had to act.

As Blake reached the door a glyph formed over the handle. Blake pulled against the door but it would not budge. She sank to the floor and began crying.

Weiss frowned. Reaching across the counter, she retrieved Blake's bow and walked to her to sit down. "Come here." Weiss pulled the crying girl into her arms and re-tied her bow over Blake's ears. "It's okay, you stray. You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." Weiss smiled as Blake looked up at her, the girl's eyes were full of tears and a mixture of many emotions. But at least two things were for sure, Blake knew she was going to be okay and Weiss knew that she would always protect her little kitten. And with this knowledge, Blake nuzzled closer to Weiss, Weiss began to pet Blake's hair, and the two sat there skipping their next class

-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-

"Wake up, dunce."

Blake Belladonna woke with a start. She had fallen asleep in Weiss' lap. She was surprised to hear a softness in the tone of the usually painfully sarcastic girl looking down at her.

"Weiss?"

"Yes," said Weiss Schnee, her smile beginning to turn back into the usual scowl of disapproval she used to mask the fact that she had feelings. "It's time to get up. You slept through two classes and I will not be missing dinner over you. Up, up, up." Weiss ushered the girl to her feet and bid her come to the countertop by the sinks.

A still groggy and barely awake Blake sauntered over to the counter.

"Now let's get you cleaned up," Weiss said patting the countertop to imply that Blake was to sit. Without waiting to see if her directions had been followed - as she fully expected they had - Weiss entered a stall and grabbed some tissue.

She turned around to no surprises and found a quiet, seated Blake. Facing Blake, Weiss ran some water over the tissue and raised to Blake's face. Most of Blake's tears we dry, but had left salty tracks that simply would not do for her dark and mysterious image that she liked to maintain these days. After a moment Blake's face was clean and Weiss was working on the bow that had shifted during Blake's nap. As she did she began to talk.

"Hey, Blake look at me." She looped the bow. "I'm only going to say this once so listen. You are beautiful. I don't care what's going on in that head of yours. Don't you dare shed another tear because you're different."

While Weiss spoke, Blake shrank into herself. The normally outwardly strong girl seemed to shrink under the pressure of the harsh but caring words. The truth was that Blake couldn't believe her. Blake didn't believe she was beautiful. She didn't even really believe she was much good at anything. Most days the only thing that kept her going was the fact that she had so many sins to atone for. So as this wonderful girl tried to help her, Blake couldn't help but to feel small and alone.

That was when Weiss finished her bow and lifted her chin.

"Look, if you're too dumb to have the right opinion of yourself, then your opinion doesn't get to count. Throw it away and use mine." Weiss offered a faint smile. She knew she was terrible at this being nice thing, but Blake was her friend and she had to try. "Now come on I'm starving." Weiss walked to the door and the binding glyph vanished as she opened the door. Blake sat for a moment and after a deep breath got up and walked out, cutting in front of Weiss rudely.

As she passed by, in her usual dry and stoic tone she spoke. "We never speak of this." She continued on. Weiss smiled faintly.

-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-

It took no time at all to arrive in the dining hall where Ruby was furiously stuffing her face full of meats, cheeses, and various other food. Blake quickly sat down, reached for Yang's bag and took out one of her books.

"How did that even get in there?" Yang said tiling her head sideways. Blake stared at her blankly over the top of the book as if to say 'don't worry about it'. "So… anyway where have you two been?"

"Disgusting," Weiss spat. "Why even bother with silverware? You could just eat out of a trough." Weiss starred at Ruby with obvious disgust. Ruby froze and locked eyes with her. Meanwhile, without breaking eye contact, Ruby slowly raised the fork in her left hand to her mouth to finish the bite she had paused on.

"Ow!" Ruby missed her mouth, managing to poke herself in the eye with a chunk of potato. Yang's boisterous laugh filled the room rising a little higher than the dull roar of a cafeteria filled with students. Blake smiled with a small chuckle and continued to read her book. Weiss successfully stifled a laugh long before it reached her lips. Instead she released a contemptuous huff, muttering something that sounded quite like brute under her breath. Ruby simply frowned and stared at the potato.

"I shant be bested by a spud like you!" She suddenly exclaimed and began devouring the remaining food in sight. Weiss smiled inwardly as she looked at girl somehow had managed to work her way into Weiss' lonely and guarded heart.

At first Weiss had found the girl insufferable. After all she had knocked over all of Weiss' bags. They were white and some stains never come out. She had to buy a whole new set. but then she showed that she wasn't completely useless and after a while Weiss had seen her begin to grow into a fairly adequate leader. If only she would just stop being so childish. Though deep down, Weiss knew the real question in need of an answer was when was she, the fearless and flawless Weiss Schnee, going to work up the courage to admit the truth to herself.

Well it didn't matter. That day was not today.

**I have no ownership of or affiliation with the official release of RWBY***


	2. Chapter 2: The Heel

"Hey," Yang Xiao Long's voice cut through the air abruptly. "Earth to Ice Queen, come in." Yang began waving her hand in front of the face of a spaced out Weiss Schnee. Suddenly Weiss' eyes snapped back into focus.

"Get out of my space!" Weiss spat shaking her head and batting away Yang's hands violently. The yellow haired girl laughed jovially and dropped back into her seat with a light thud.

"You've got a little drool.." Yang said mockingly, as she tapped her bottom lip. Weiss wiped her lip and checked her hand. There was no drool and she was disgusted to think that there had been.

"A Schnee does not drool, Xiao Long," Weiss said in her patented haughty tone. "Frankly, I'm insulted you would insinuate that I am even capable of such an appalling thing." Yang laughed again. It was incredibly hilarious to Yang that the only people who didn't seem to realize that Weiss and Ruby had feelings for each other, were Weiss and Ruby themselves. Even team JNPR knew, though Jaune still hasn't figured out Pyrrha's feelings for him and she has all but told him "I love you" on many occasions.

Anyway, they would probably figure it out one day. Until then they offered Yang some humor. "So apparently Jaune wants JNPR to start training with us," Yang said as she finished her meal. "At least that's what Nora told me. Apparently they've been working on their team dynamic and they need another team to it test out."

Ruby looked up from her plate. "That sounds fun," Ruby said through a mouthful of food before she swallowed hard. "We could probably use the practice. Plus it'll give me the chance to make a combo with my bestie!" Ruby turned to Weiss to give her a hug. Without any hesitation whatsoever Weiss ducked under Ruby's outstretched arms and resumed eating. It took a moment for Ruby to realize there was no Weiss in her arms, to which she exclaimed a resounding,

"Drat!"

"No," Weiss said abruptly folding the napkin she had had in her lap and placing on the table. "I will train with you, but no to all of…. that." She pointed at Ruby, whose arms were still in the air. "Come on, we have one more class before the day ends and I for one don't want to make Professor Goodwitch upset." Weiss stood and picked up her tray.

"Bye Yang," Ruby said jumping up from her seat and piling the empty wrappers, bones and other shrapnel that had made the food graveyard surrounding her tray. "We'll meet you back at the room before we go train."

"Bye kid, we'll be….. around."

-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY-

"Pyrrha Nikos," Professor Glynda Goodwitch's voice echoed in the large and mostly empty classroom. "Please step to the center of the room." The tall redhead rose and walked out of the student seating and into the large arena that was the classroom's main area of learning.

"Now let's see. Who will you be sparring with today?" Professor Goodwitch looked around the classroom to see several anxious faces. Few wanted to go up against the so called Invincible Girl. Glynda would need someone who would present the girl a challenge and was not afraid of her. Mr. Winchester would be dispatched far too quickly. Ms. Schnee was unlikely to have either the speed nor the strength to attack the girl head on. Glynda went on this way for a moment longer until her eyes rested on her target.

"Yatsuhashi Daichi, please come forward." With a small smirk the massive man rose from his seat and made his way to the center of the pitch to stand next to Pyrrha, leaving about ten feet between them. This mammoth of a man even made Pyrrha, a six-foot tall goddess, look like a child. He towered a full foot over her and was easily several times as wide. Pyrrha didn't flinch. Neither did Daichi.

"You two will fight no holds barred," Professor Goodwitch began. "The only stipulations are that you may not leave the arena and that once your opponents semblance drops below a safe range you must stop the battle. Is that understood?" The two nodded. "You may use your weapons, your semblance, your own martial skills, and any advantages you may find the arena is equipped with."

By now Professor Goodwitch had stepped out of the arena and to her chair adjacent to the student seating. From her she could observe the fight and commentate along with her students.

"Begin."

Yatsuhashi and Pyrrha immediately turned to each other and bowed: Pyrrah's slight and light; Yatsuhahi's, deep and formal. Rising Pyrrha instantly sank into a crouch while Yatsuhashi drew his sword. To Pyrrha's surprise Yatsuhashi threw the sword to the ground with such force that it dug into the floor a few feet deep. Without wasting a moment Yatsuhashi lifted his hand to his shoulder and unlatched his five-layered sode, tossing it next to his sword.

"Can anyone tell me why Mr. Daichi has relinquished his weapon as well as his armor," Professor Goodwitch asked, turning for a moment to the class. Weiss' hand immediately shot into the sky. "Ms. Schnee?"

"Well he knows that Pyrrha's semblance is polarity which gives her the ability to…"

"Control poles," Ruby interrupted. Weiss glared. Ruby cringed.

"The ability to influence metals using her own magnetic field," Weiss finished.

"Correct," Professor Goodwitch replied. "Now the question becomes whether it is an advantage or disadvantage to do away with his weapon and armor altogether. Only the fight can tell us this answer so we proceed."

"Magnets are cool too…" Ruby murmured, causing Weiss to roll her icy blue eyes.

For a moment both fighters stood assessing each other in silent contemplation. Yatsuhashi had removed all metal from his body save for the gauntlets that covered his wrists. Realizing that her opponent had made up his mind not to make the first move, Pyrrha charged, rushing forward to Yatsuhashi's left Pyrrha thrusted her double edged short sword upward forcing Yatsuhashi to step back. Without slowing, she continued her assault, striking low in an attempt to throw her opponent off balance.

Despite his brutish size, Yatsuhashi was actually quite quick and easily dodged Pyrrha's half hearted attacks. The two were still feeling each other out, as this was the first time they had ever fought. Yatsuhashi allowed the girl to push him further and further back until, he could sense he was not far from the wall and the edge of the arena.

With a swiftness that would surprise most any opponent, Yatsuhashi took one step back and launched himself up over Pyrrha, reacting instantly Pyrrha launched herself vertically through the air raising a fist to strike Yatsuhashi in his chest, but matching her agility Yatsuhashi lowers his hands to block, boosting his height and allowing him to gracefully vault through the air and land opposite Pyrrha. The moment his feet touched the ground, Yatsuhashi launched himself at Pyrrha to force her back against the wall. Despite Yatsuhashi's charge, Pyrrha advanced so she wouldn't be trapped. As she ran at him, she spun her short sword in her hand, transforming it into its javelin form and began a volley of calculated thrusts, targeting only vital areas of Yatsuhashi's body.

The man effortlessly blocked each thrust, sweeping his arms through the air and striking with his gauntlets careful to only allow blows without force or precision to land. He was careful and meticulous and Pyrrha could sense this. She was holding back but so was Yatsuhashi. But she could not quite figure out why.

Naturally Pyrrah accelerated her attacks. making her aggression and technique more intense with the hopes of forcing Yatsuhashi's hand and making him show his true strength. This was a mistake. As she shot forward for the sixth strike in a long series of thrusts Yatsuhashi dodged.

The world seemed to move in slow motion. Pyhrra stood, with her right arm outstretched, her momentum pulling the rest of her body behind. Her back was almost perpendicular to the ground. As she thrust her left for rose from the ground to advance. It was at that moment that Yatsuhashi choose to strike. As Pyrrha's blade carved through the air, the massive man gracefully dodged its tip and, before a surprised Pyrrha could react, Yatsuhashi brought his elbow down into the center of the girl's back with the entire weight of his body.

In the split second before impact Pyrrha threw up a magnetic field desperately searching for some protection with her semblance. she only found Yatsuhashi's gauntlets which she violently yanked at. It had no effect the man descended without mercy upon her crushing her.

**I have no ownership of or affiliation with the official release of RWBY**


	3. Chapter 3: Cats and Dogs: Part 1

***I do not own any characters and have no affiliation with the creators of RWBY***

"Come on, we have one more class before the day ends and I for one don't want to make Professor Goodwitch upset." Weiss Schnee stood and picked up her tray.

"Bye Yang," Ruby Rose said jumping up from her seat and piling the empty wrappers, bones and other shrapnel that had made the food graveyard surrounding her lunch tray. "We'll meet you back at the room before we go train."

"Bye kid, we'll be….. around," A smirking Yang Xiao Long said to her younger sister. As she watched the two girls exit the cafeteria her attention shifted to the cute little book worm sitting next to her. Next to her in her usual black and white color scheme was the lovely and stoic Blake Belladonna.

Today Blake wore her usual attire including her black boots and her knee high stockings along with a white undershirt that stopped at the edge of her rib cage, leaving her midriff bare and exposed. Today she had not bothered with her vest though the remainder of the outfit had been completed with the ribbons that wound around her forearms.

Yang had always liked these ribbons. She didn't know precisely why but they had always had added a little allure to the girl.

"So kitkat," Yang said turning to the girl. "What are we going to get up to for the next hour or so?"

"Don't call me that," Blake murmured burying her head back into her book after glaring at Yang momentarily.

"Don't call you what?" Yang feigned innocence as she slid closer to Blake on the long bench on which they sat. Blake smiled.

"Leave me alone, Yang. I'm reading." It was clear to anyone watching, though no one was, that Yang was not as annoying as Blake was letting on and that Blake was actually becoming less and less concerned about her book.

"Fine," Yang huffed. Then with a smile, "Just one quick question before I leave you alone."

"What?"

"How can you read without a book?"

In a single motion Yang snatched up her bag and Blake's book and darted out of the cafeteria. Without any hesitation Blake was after her. Yang ran as fast as she could, dodging students and careening around corners, but Blake was faster. Though Yang had the advantage of choosing the path, Blake was gaining on her every second and she couldn't launch herself with concussive rounds in such narrow corridors. Yang had to act fast.

Suddenly Yang spotted an opportunity. Running out into the main courtyard, Yang made for the dormitory in a full out sprint. When she was close enough she punched both of her fists downward and launched herself high into the air. By her reasoning the team's room was on one of the higher levels. It would take less time to walk down from the roof than it would to walk up from the first floor and she knew Belladonna couldn't follow her

Landing on the roof, Yang did not waste a moment and sprinted to the stairs, down them, through the hallway and into the team's room. She slammed the door behind her and leaned back against it breathing heavily, mostly because she had be laughing while running full out the whole time.

She was grateful for the cool breeze blowing in from the window when suddenly from the top bunk flew a blur of black and white as Blake Belladonna decended upon her.

"Jerk," Blake said pinning down Yang and straddling her.

"How?" Replied Yang still laughing staring up at the beautiful girl holding her down.

"I slingshot myself through the window with the flagpole."

"That's my girl. Very smart." Yang sat up easily breaking Blake's grip and pulling her into her lap. Blake glared and blushed. It was Yangs favorite combination. Yang pressed her face in close against the smaller girl's body and looked up into her amber eyes. As they stared, a silence grew between them. The larger the silence grew the smaller the space between them grew. Soon they were so close that there was hardly an inch between their lips

"Woof." Yang barked. Naturally Blake batted at the sound and slapped Yang by accident. Yang laughed jovially and barked again.

"Woof." Blake hissed and pulled away from Yang. Yang held her and began to playfully nip at her neck. Blake finally broke away and began to crawl away and Yang began to chase her around the room barking after her.


	4. Chapter 3: Cats and Dogs: Part 2

Lie Ren stopped. As he had turned the knob on the door of team JNPR's dormitory, the came a thunderous crash from across the hall and a loud hiss. Naturally he assessed the situation and found it was of no concern to him. As such, he swung open the door only to be attacked by a blur of pink and orange as the energetic Nora Valkyrie rushed forward to greet him.

A lesser man might have been run over by such an advance but Ren was not a lesser man. He instead stood still allowing Nora a moment more for her affections, then pressing his hand against her forehead removed her from him gently. Even at arms length the girl tried to charge him all the while rattling on about nothing. Ren laughed. Nora stopped chattering and looked up at him smiling.

"How was your day, love?" Ren said, releasing Nora and allowing her to rush forward as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I woke up and that was fine I guess. I ate breakfast and all that but you already know that. After that stuff I went to classes and boring boring boring boring boring, even though I'm having some trouble in battle theory or Professor Oobleck hates me. He totally hates me, I'm mean it's battle theory. How can you fail battle theory? It's like the theory is to hit the bad guys right? I don't know. Plus I had to pee today and the bathroom was locked. I couldn't get in so I had to run back here. So basically I'm hungry and I missed dinner cause sleep and things."

"Things?" Ren looked amused by the girl's chattering.

"Yea... Things." Nora did not explain further and luckily before Ren could ask there was another crash from the quarters of Team RWBY followed with some miscellaneous hisses and a battle cry from Yang.

"I'm gonna get ya!" The girl could be heard from across the hall.

"Rennnn?" Nora said in a childish voice that she knew would fail to manipulate him but instead tell him that she wanted something.

"Yes?" Ren's expression was still indifferent, but you could hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Can I go play?" Nora said pressing her head up against his chest and nuzzling closer to him in the embrace. "Please pretty pretty please with a cherry on top"

Ren chuckled to himself. "I will be done with dinner in an hour and don't forget we need to train after Pyrrha and Jaune are out of class." Nora had darted strait for team RWBY's door as soon as Ren began speaking.

"Nora." Ren's voice was suddenly devoid of warmth. Instead it was cold and harsh.

"Damn it," Nora scolded herself under her breath as she turned around slowly with her eyes down. She had let herself get to excited and now she was in trouble. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's fine."

Nora let out a sigh of relief she had though she was in some real trouble, but she had gotten of the hook. She quickly turned around and walked into team RWBY's room before Ren could change his mind.


	5. Chapter 4: Crash Landing

Pyrrha opened her eyes. Wait, they hadn't been closed. But she hadn't been able to see before. The world was a blur. A flash of silver. Jaune's voice. Professor Goodwitch. Then nothing.

-R-W-B-Y-

Pyrrha woke in the beacon academy infirmary. The room was not very large only having enough beds to accommodate four or five students. Despite the fact the academy was a place in which hunters were trained, there were very few injuries that merited a trip to the infirmary. If you had asked why someone was likely to answer that the school's coroner's office was much larger and could accommodate a much larger holding. But that was simply a joke. Often the infirmary was rendered useless due to the strength of the students' aura. So why was Pyrrha even here?

Pyrrha's eyes opened, slowly still foggy from the black out. She wasn't quite sure where she was nor why she was there. Before she saw him she could sense a person to the right of her bed. Out of instinct she swung a left hook at him. She could barely lift her left arm and managed only to turn her upper body slightly.

Jaune Arc smiled bitterly down at his gravely wounded friend. "Hey don't do that. You're hurt bad and we don't need you beating me up too." At the sound of Jaune's voice Pyrrha let out a breath she had not known that she was holding. It ached, a bit from general pain but there was something more. And it's source was no mystery to her.

Pyrrha was often confident and fairly sure of herself, especially in battle. The ache she had felt was in truth shame. She had allowed herself to become assured of her victory and as such underestimated Yasuhashi. This was why she lost. Even so this alone did not bring her shame. It was that she had lost in front of him. That she had let him down. If she could be nothing else to him, she was supposed to be his champion, but what good is a champion that can't win?

Pyrrha spoke softly through cracked lips. "Sssorry, I couldn't win."

"What do you mean? Are you crazy?" Jaune was amazed by the absurdity of his friend and teacher's speech. "Who cares about that. I'm just glad you're okay." Pyrrha smiled. Jaune always knew the right things to say at the right moment to make Pyrrha feel like the world would be okay. "And that Professor Goodwitch didn't fail us today." And he ruined it.

He was a little quirky and almost completely oblivious when it came to any romantic notion but he was a leader whom she could follow until the end. Pyrrha tried to sit up and as she did she began to slide of the bed. Jaune quickly caught her and set her upright. For a moment their eyes locked and Pyrrha wanted nothing more than to be held and loved.

The moment came to an abrupt stop as Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose entered the infirmary. Ruby dashed to Pyrrha's side.

"Are you alright?" she said her eyes filled with concern and comfort waiting to be released upon the injured girl. Pyrrha tried to speak but was only able to manage a nod. Naturally this was not a satisfactory response for Ruby. "You need kisses. All the Kisses!" she declared as she began to assault Pyrrha head to toe with small, not-so-gentle kisses. Pyrrha smiled and tried to hide the pain that movement was causing her for the sake of her friend - she new Ruby was only trying to help - but couldn't quite manage.

"Get off of her you dunce," Weiss said sharply as she clutched Ruby's hood and forcibly removed her from Pyrrha. "Can't you see you're hurting her. Jaune is already having enough of a time trying to heal the injuries she already has." At this, Pyrrha perked up and stared at Weiss quizzically.

Weiss noted the girl's expression. "Oh he hasn't told you and I suppose you are too weak to notice," she began. "Jaune has been here, since you were knocked out, feeding you his aura in order to heal you. By the looks of it he's doing fairly well. You shouldn't be awake for another week, but it's only been about an hour and you're already half recovered."

Pyrrha looked a Jaune, almost as if to confirm if what Weiss had said was true. He offered her a goofy half smile as if he had not wanted her to know of his act of kindness. He probably hadn't, for not even a moment later he collapsed, his head falling into her lap.

"He's probably just tired himself out," Weiss said. Pyrrha resented the note of contempt that Weiss had not meant to put into her voice. Strangely enough they both shared the same opinion of Jaune at that moment. That though he was a bot reckless and impulsive he was a wonderful person for what he was doing for Pyrrha.

"We'll go let Nora and Ren know where to find you two. Get some rest," Weiss turned to leave. "Come on you." Ruby Rose waved and smiled at Pyrrha before following her out.

Now alone, Pyrrha smiled as she reached down to place her hand on Jaune's head. She now had the strength to pet the boy's blonde silky hair and hum him a minstrel lullaby under her breath.

**I have no ownership of or affiliation with the official release of RWBY***

This Chapter is dedicated to Jordan-aka-Pyrrha's-Waifu for her birthday 3/12/2016. May your half a ship sail on hun


	6. Chapter 5: Let's Play

A loud crash could be heard as Nora Valkayrie reached out to knock on team RWBY's door. This was quickly followed by an even loud howl and protests from the dry voice of Blake Belladonna from the other side of the door..

"Yang, now this isn't a game anymore," Blake said cautiously, circling the room opposite Yang. The two found themselves staring each other down crouched on all fours in the center of the room. The room itself was in shambles. The two had knocked books from shelves, clothes were scattered haphazardly, and Ruby's bed appeared to have even less support than usual. "Stop it right now or I'll get serious," Blake warned. Nora knocked and instantly the door swung open.

"Ah the Valkaryie has arrived," Yang said smiling at the girl in the doorway. "Get it? like Calvary." The room was momentarily silent except for Yang's self induced laughter. "So Nora, come to join the Dogs. Do you have what it takes."

"Valkaryie reporting for duty Sir." Nora shouted as she stood at attention and saluted. Yang smiled and turned around to face Blake once more. Blake had vanished. immediately Yang sunk into a crouch and cautiously waded into the room. Nora followed closing the door behind her.

"Here, kitty kitty," Yang said still wearing her smirk. the room was not particularly large but Blake was a ninja, she moved like a shadow in the night. Yang and Nora both knew that if they didn't want to be caught off guard the would have to be alert.

Suddenly a flash of Black and white and Nora was down. Yang turned to see Nora overcome by the furry ball of destruction that was girl lay sprawled on the ground under a relentless barrage of kisses from the puppy. Try as she might Nora could neither break free nor stop laughing. Between gasps of air Yang could hear the girl demanding that the traitorous dog release her. As Yang turned to look at Nora another larger flash descended from the fragile upper bunk. In an instant Yang was down as well. She too was helpless as blake tickled her into submission.

"Okay.. Okay," Yang spluttered. "We surrender."

"Say it again," Blake said staring down at Yang with a smile on her face.

"I surrend.." before Yang could finish the forfeiture. Blake's soft lips landed on hers. It was a gentle kiss that ended in a smile from both parties. Yang finished. "I surrender. Nora groaned.

"I barely got to play,"She said pouting. Yank and Blake looked at each other and pounced on Nora kissing and biting - mostly biting on Yang's part - the girl all over.

-R-W-B-Y-

"Shit," Yang spat at the video game she was playing. She sat between Blake's legs leaning back against the girl's chest. Behind Blake, Nora sat braiding Belladonna's silky black hair. Content to watch Yang failing at her game.

"Shit, shit, shit." Yang cursed under her breath. Blake laughed.

"You really should try harder. What's that two bites I owe you now?" Blake said smirking. taking Yang's hair in her hands, the girl cleared the area around Yang's right shoulder, exposing her neck. with little warning but a slight shift in her position, Blake bit down. The first bite wasn't hard. it was lighthearted, fun. The second on the other hand started soft and slowly became more and more intense. Yang could feel Blake's small fangs digging into her shoulder. the pain was sharp and focusing. Suddenly, Yang got a spike of adrenaline with it a kill just before dying again in the game.

"That's interesting," Blake whispered cunningly into Yang's ear. "We agreed that if you died, I bite you and if you killed, I kiss you, but we never discussed what to do if both happened at the same time. What do you think?"

"Surprise me," Yang said with a smirk. Blake smiled inwardly and placed her lips against Yang's shoulder. Biting down gently, she began kneading the flesh with her tongue. Blake closed her eyes. So when The door swung open and Ruby and Weiss entered the room she didn't flinch.

**I have no ownership of or affiliation with the official release of RWBY***


End file.
